


Minho-the perfect wingman

by orphan_account



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Everyone is in school, I love Minho so it’s his prospective, Lee Minho | Lee Know-centric, M/M, Might be a slow burn, Minho Ships It, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers, apart from woojin, banginho, banginho eventually, changlix, chanlix eventually, felix is whipped, minho is Felix’s wingman, so he’s only mentioned on the weekends or after school, wingman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 16:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16391084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Felix is pining for Changbin so Minho, being the absolute bestest friend ever, takes it upon himself to get them together.OrStray kids are in school and it’s all from Minho’s prospective





	Minho-the perfect wingman

**Author's Note:**

> Year (English school system)  
> Woojin-out of school sorry but I couldn’t lower their ages any more but he’s still there in weekends and some evenings.  
> Chan-upper 6/U6  
> Minho-same  
> Changbin-same  
> Hyunjin-lower 6/U6  
> Jisung-year 11/Y11  
> Felix-same  
> Seungmin-same  
> Jeongin-same  
> (I hope they’re right seeing as I live in England)  
> (I’ve had to change their ages so that the au works)

“Either stop staring or go kiss him.”  
“What? I was not staring!”  
“Really Felix really?”  
“Yes minhoE!”  
“Lying wont do anything,” Minho starts to sing, “you’ll have to do something someday. Let’s not be that loner stalker.”  
“Okay that’s it. I’m leaving.” Felix stands up and starts to grab his books out of the locker.  
“No no no don’t do that. I’ve got an ever better idea: let me be the wingman who hooks you two up.”  
“I’ll see you in break.”

Minho watches as Felix walked away with his books. He looks over to where Changbin was stood with his friends: Chan, Jisung and Hyunjin. Changbin, Chan and Jisung were all in a music group together called 3racha and they were all completely platonic friends but while Hyunjin probably was just a friend too, he was very close to Changbin. That was his only challenge in the way of hooking up Felix and Changbin and he needed to sort this out before he leaves upper six.  
Minho knows himself and know that he can hook them up before Christmas. That gives him three months of hard hooking work. 

He walks up to his first lesson, which is music, and pulls out a notebook that he has specially for this situation(don’t ask why he’s so prepared). If he’s going to get them to date each over, he first needs to make sure Changbin knows who Felix is. He’s 100% sure he does, but this plan doesn’t have room for any chance of mistakes. His only problem is he has no reason to talk to Changbin at all. He wishes that this could be like the love story’s he reads where the couple are in the same class and get paired up and fall in love but no. Felix is two years underneath Changbin and it’s not like the teachers put you in pairs-you get to pick your own. 

The door opens just as Minho nearly thought of an idea and out came his music teacher. A few things you needed to know about Mr Harolp was that he was a very talented musician but not a very good teacher. Minho felt really bad for him since he always looked like any kid in the entire school was out to kill him.  
He walked to the front of the classroom and everyone became quiet. He didn’t even need to say anything because he looks so scared that everyone knows just to shut up. He also talks really quiet.  
“Hello U6, welcome to music.” Mr Harolp whisper, “today we are going to be learning about...” Minho didn’t really care to be honest. He wanted to be a singer or dancer when he was older and he’s pretty sure these lessons aren’t going to help him at all, only give him a hopefully good A level score. He looks over to where Changbin and Chan are sat and sees them talking to each over. Hyunjin’s in L6 and Jisung’s in Y11 like Felix. How is he going to do this? He has to. He won’t admit defeat no matter what. Whether or not Felix wants his help, we will  
“For this activity you will have to get into teams of three.” Mr Harolp finishes speaking and goes to sit down. Oh no what is he meant to be doing? He looks around for any team that seems to be missing a third person, seeing as non of his friend are in his year, but everyone was already in threes. He wish he had made friends with at least someone in music class but his only friends are mostly in Y11 ever since Woojin left last year.  
He looks around and realises that one, he’s going to have to do it on his own and two, he’s got no clue on what to do. Everyone seems to have gotten out their text book and exercise book so he follows suit. He tries to see what page people are on but no one is near enough to him. It’s okay. He just needs to looks like he is doing the work and then he can ask someone online and not in a creepily silent classroom where the teacher will know straight away that he hasn’t been listening.  
“Hey are you in a group?” Minho jumped at the sound and turned around only to be faced with Chan. Wow okay he’s hotter up close and that is not the time to be thinking about that.  
“Em no I'm not” Minho tries to reply normally, like is it just him or do Chan’s arms look big.  
“Oh great. You can work with me and Changbin then if you want to.”  
“Oh sure.” And now Minho is sat at a table with Chan and Changbin. Minho’s problem of not talking to Changbin has been solved. Great he really didn’t think that far through. What now? He’s got Chan there and it’s not like he can just go oi do you know Felix and will you date him? Turns out quick thinking isn’t his thing.  
“So Minho. If you don’t know my name is Chan and this here is Changbin.”  
“Oh hi I’m Minho but you already” Minho stopped talking and just stared at his notebook. Chan and Changbin looked at each over and shrugged their shoulders.  
“Are you ready to start on the work?” Changbin finally asked.  
“Er yeah but what is the work?”  
“You know to compose a song so that the A level dances can choreograph a dance for it.”  
“Oh yeah sorry I just forgot for a sec.” and with that Chan and Changbin start to immediately talk about the beat and the words and the flow and the rapping and the singing and Minho was now so lost. He just sat there nodding as Chan writes things down and Changbin talks at a way too fast speed. Okay why did they even need him? All he’s doing is sitting here lost and wait-this is for dancing. Oh that means that he might have to dance to one of the songs. That’s alright he can just ask Felix to help choreograph it with him. FELIX. Omg how could he forget? He looks at Changbin and wonders how to mention Felix a conversation. Well actually saying anything in a conversation would help firstly.  
“What do you think Minho so far?” Chan asks out of nowhere.  
“Oh what it sounds like a great idea.” Minho hopes they don’t realise he has no idea what’s going on.  
“You have no idea what’s going on, do you?” Oh well never mind.  
“What gives you that impression?”  
“You keep zoning out.”  
“Oh sorry I’ll stop.”  
“No it’s okay don’t mind Changbin. He’s not usually like this-normally the complete opposite. You do look troubled though. Are you okay?”  
“Yeah, Chan, I’m fine. Just something from earlier that FELIX mentioned.” Minho was so proud of himself for mentioning Felix in conversation. Time for the moment of truth-do they know him or not?  
“Felix is the other Aussie right?” Chan says.  
“Yeah he is.” I look at Changbin and he doesn’t really seem to care about Felix. Oh this job might be harder than I thought. 

The Bell starts ringing and everyone starts packing away. Chan and Changbin are done in record speed and Changbin walks to the door.  
“Bye Minho. I’ll see you next lessons and hopefully Changbin will be in a better mood.”  
“What he didn’t seem moody.”  
“Yeah but he’s not normally a ‘I like dark’ guy. You’ll see soon.” And then Chan pulled me into one of the best hugs ever(but not as good as woojin’s of course) and walks off to join Changbin. 

Minho finishes packing his books and starts to head off to his next lesson-maths.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on ig @straykidsships I am currently making an edit for the start of this story. 
> 
>  
> 
> This has not been checked through because I can’t read my own work without wanting to delete this so please feel free to tell me things I’ve got wrong in the comments


End file.
